Alter Ego
by aqueous-08
Summary: What is in store for the 7 in their last year of school? Everything but the expected, travel and new members are in order. New challenges wait ahead in a not so familiar landscape. AA, JT and others
1. Summer Nights

A/N: Ok this if my first fic that I'm actually carrying out. I LOVE class of the titans. So I decided to write this on a whim. I will introduce some new characters later on, which hopefully aren't used in the show at some point already if they are PLEASE let me know. I appologise ahead of time for any spelling or grammatical errors. Also longer chapters will come, I just wanted to get something out to start it off. (I might touch on Herry a bit more, he's my favourite character, and I feel like he's neglected a lot.)

thanks for reading!

3

- - - -

Alter Ego

Herry rubbed his eyes ruthfully to the bright sunlight, this was the beginning of the rest of his life. His last year was near, his bags lay neatly in the corner of his large room. He had anticipated this departure for quite sometime, all his friends had been quite preoccupied over the long adventurous summer. He had spent most of it with his granny, helping out around the house and farm, and in his leisure time driving his truck wherever he pleased. He heard a loud bellow from his grandmother below. He groaned, stretching, today was the day he'd be reunited with his friends once more.

- - - - -

Jay, up earliest of the bunch packed his things thoughtfully. He stopped for a moment truly wondering if he owned one shirt that was not a polo. He set this to rest by placing a maroon coloured t-shirt with no collar. Pleased with this small change he continued. His mind wandered wondering what was in store for him this year. He had missed all his friends, but it would be awkward picking up everything so rapidly. He had spent most of the summer dazed looking up at the stars on the yacht. He closed his eyes as he remembered the fresh salt water breeze, and the chill of the night air that cleared one's senses so quickly. His thoughts were broke ubruptly by the sound of his telephone ringing loudly. He closed his suitcase and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered quizzically, wondering who would be calling at this hour.

"Jay!" A female voice shrieked from the other end, "It's Theresa!" Jay was nearly bowled over, they had not talked all break, and suddenly she calls.

"Ah--I mean so how was your summer?" His voice trembled, he had a loss for words.

"Great, Daddy let me get a new car," she paused, "but I'll tell you more of that later. How about you, I hear you're flying in?"

"Oh--yeah. Mine was fine. But yes I am flying in... I have to be at the airport in about an hour. Are you driving down?" He pictured Theresa and Atlanta speeding down the highway.

"Of course, I wouldn't pass up using my new car for the world, we'll probably pick up Neil on the way. Herry's going to pick up Odie and Archie." She said excitedly. "I cannot wait to get there, this summer has been such a bore without you guys."

"Yeah," Jay laughed stiffly, "I ought to go, I'll see you tonight alright?" They said their good-byes and Jay placed the phone back on the reciever.

He sighed, he was ashamed he could not hold a longer conversation than two seconds. He also wished he had the courage to call any of his friends over the summer. Sure he had friends here at home, but it wasn't the same. He wondered if his friends had found new bonds with others. His jealous mind then turned to optimism, surly they would be glad to see him and welcome him with open arms.

- - - -

Theresa pulled into the bus depot as her best friend Atlanta waited for her arrival. Taking no time to park properly she leapt out of her car as Atlanta ran towards her and they enveloped each other in a tight hug.

"Letters and the phone just isn't enough these days!" Theresa said squeezing her tightly.

"I know it's ridiculous, at least we kept in touch, unlike those men of ours." She rolled her eyes. It was no suprise that none of the wrote, or called. After the small reunion they were on their way, just as Jay imagined. Neil soon joined them, with his tales of advertising endorsements he had recieved, and all the women he dated in only a short two months. The girls pretended to listen while they gazed at the scenery longingly.

A part of Atlanta missed her guy friends, particularly Archie. They had become better friends over the past year, she had grown feelings towards him. Nothing she wished to act on, fore it would ruin their friendship. She wondered if he ever thought of her the same, if he even cared that they did not see each other for two months. She loathed the fact that her mind was plagued by these thoughts. To block them out she began listening to Neil, who still droned on and had not skipped a beat.

- - - -

Herry cranked the music in his car loudly as they tore down the highway nearing the school. He sang loudly not caring what the others thought, Archie and Odie only laughed when he hit a particular high note.

"You really know how to belt it out big guy!" Odie said wiping a tear from his eye.

Archie sat in the back seat lounging playing with a stray elastic band he found on the floor. He had drowned out the twanging with his thoughts. Although he'd never admit it he truly missed these memories, its a shame that its his last year. It then dawned on him, it truly was their last year. It never occurred to him before that it was so near and in reach. He then wondered of all he'd be leaving behind, but maybe there is a chance that they'd stay in touch. Sadly there was no such hope, as even in two months no one had spoke besides the girls.

His mind set adjusted. He became determined to make this the best last year possible. To live life to the fullest and not to hold back anything, and maybe he will not lose touch. Maybe if he held on so tight their hands would not slip apart as easy.


	2. Rome

Jay was the first to reach the school, he waited patiently in the main lobby of their dorm. He looked around at the plastered ceilings, and its intricate romanesque design. He admired the room as a whole, and never realized how large it truly was without the lively student body to fill it up. He yawned leaning against the wall the sound echoed. He wished his friends would arrive soon, he couldn't bare this silence.

No sooner the thought crossed his mind a large crash came from the entrance way. Herry stood dumbfounded as Odie lay at his feet bags strewn all over the marble floor, he picked up his glasses examining to see if they had broke.

"You always knew how to make quite the entrance," Jay said happily as he neared his best friends. "It's been too long." Odie stood before him. He had grown quite a bit since last year, his features also became more defined. Bags lay underneath his eyes, he had no doubt Odie spent his nights huddled on bed with his laptop.

"It's great to see you man," He said retrieving his hand then pulling him into a brief hug. "How was your flight, not too long I hope." Conversation moved steadily as they awaited the last few members of their group.

Jay heard exciting stories of Herry's summer on the farm, certainly it was more exciting than his summer was. All Jay could account for was the fathomable time to think and his ritual of star gazing. Odie had attended several conventions, and even a lan party or two. (Of which he was on top of the board, first place in one.) Archie had joined a rugby team as well as some other sport teams over the summer, of which is team was said to be top of the line. Him as the mvp, which seemed slightly exaggerated.

- - - -

Theresa rolled up street leading to their school. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as it came into view.

"Finally here." she said calmly.

"I hope the others are here, I can't wreck my new clothes carrying these bags in." Neil exclaimed.

"Never leave a man to do a woman's job," Atlanta added, "It's sad when you're stronger than some of your male friends."

"I wouldn't say that around Archie if I were you." Theresa teased, she clicked the gear into park. "Alright, lets go." They piled out of the car, Neil leading with is normal 'look at me' strut. Atlanta and Theresa lugged behind with three bags each, huffing at each step.

"Could you--" Atlanta gestured at the door, of which Neil clearly walked through and let close just as fast. She sighed dropping two of her bags.

"Allow me." Came a deep voice she looked up into the eyes of none other than her good friend Herry.

"Thanks Herr!" She said smiling warmly. He relieved Theresa of her luggage as well. "Neil isn't much help." When inside Theresa spotted all the men enthralled in conversation with eachother, it was as if they didn't even exist. She cleared her throat as to annouce their arrival.

Each head turned suddenly and smiles spread all around. Greetings were in order, and hugs dispersed feverently. All but Archie and Atlanta of whom when Archie tried to reach for her gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Been working out?" she said playfully.

"As a matter of fact yes," he said dignantly, "I am the mvp of my rugby team, I'm sure you can't say so much for yourself." A sly smile spread on his face.

"I've seen you play," she said calmly, "Nothing special, we'll see this year who'se better but I have an inkling whom is." She then turned to greet her other friends she missed so dearly. Although it seemed rather cold she missed her arguements with Archie. Although he is pigheaded and stubborn she had fun pushing his buttons.

- - - -

Hera walked steadily down the empty hallway she could hear the discussion of her students in the distance. Her shoes clacked against the marble floor as she envisioned the future of the seven.

This year would hold quite the amount of suprises. Hopefully some fun and light heartedness, after their extremely tough last year. A chance for new relationships and scenery. She only wished Zeus had thought of it earlier. She pictured the others that were to join the seven, young adults waiting to belong.

- - - - -

"Nice to see you all reunited." Hera spoke calmly as to which the group fell silent. "I have some news for you all, you might be wondering where the rest of the student body has gone." She continued thoughtfully, "This year will be quite different from your others, you will be trying a new traveling school program, of which some new students will be introduced to you."

"New students?" Jay questioned.

"Yes, they will join forces with you, new powers will be brought to this group. I assure you, they will be just as committed." She assured Jay. "You will depart today for Rome where you will be staying for the time being. You will meet your first new adversary, of which he will show you their home."

"Rome?" Theresa asked, "This last year should be MORE than interesting." Even she and her father had not traveled there yet.

"Yes it shall, there will be a mentor available at all times, although they will not be staying with you. You will be staying in your adversaries dorm, and attend the same school they are, with special courses of study. You all will have a unique project to complete by the end of the term. This will be done through your experiences recorded in many ways, journal, video, or even art. Your assignments will be given when your class starts in two days." She paused to allow the shock to sink in, "You shall all dine here before your flight, of which you will arrive at your destination in 5 hours." She curtsied graciously. "I wish you the best of luck and I am sure you shall give our school such pride and honor." With those final words she lead the group into the hall where they would eat their last meal before departure.

All was silent till the food hit the table, and conversation arose. Several questions sprung rapidly. Of which never really seemed to receive answers. The seven thought after one sleep their minds may be a bit more clear.


	3. Learn to Fly

The crew sat at the local airport waiting for their plane to arrive. All their minds were fixed on the current events, and what was to come next. Jay sat dumbfounded for the first time in his life. Usually he understood what was happening around him, and why. He'd always be able to tell what was coming next but this was the first of several surprises to come. It caught him off balance, and he had no one to catch him as he fell.

"Jay you look like you've lost your best friend!" Theresa said plopping down on the chair beside him. He just looked over at her calmly. "You should be happy right now, this is such an amazing experience!" She had a smile on his face and touched his arm lightly.

"I know..." he said quietly looking down at her hand which moved away. "I just--this is the first time I'm caught off guard." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you're scared?" she asked looking at him although he wouldn't look her in the eye. Before he could answer their plane's arrival was paged over head. With that they all took their luggage and boarded their plane to Rome.

- - - -

"I can't believe my seat is next to you." Atlanta said gruffly to Archie who had a smug grin on his face.

"They must have known how much you love me." He chuckled pulling the handle beside his seat so the back reclined. She glared at him, then over to Theresa who had piked the seats. She smiled and shrugged.

Herry sat next to Jay, he had tried to start conversation but Jay was in another world. Theresa had her own seat by a very good looking young man who was in his twenties. Jay was eyeing the two, he couldn't help but be a little bit worried. Or so he figured.

"Jay," Herry said nudging him, "Are you even listening to me?" Jay paid little attention to him. "What's so interesting that's over there..." Herry turned his head to where Jay was looking. He noticed Theresa, and decent looking man. Herry began laughed suddenly.

"What?" Jay turned around to question his friend.

"You're jealous aren't you?" He said still laughing, "Although I'm sure you'll never admit it." He buckled his seat belt.

"You're right I wouldn't--I'm just worried about her..." He continued eyeing Herry, "We don't know who that guy is, and he must be in his 20s at least!" Herry just laughed more.

"Sure, but you know Theresa can take well enough care of herself, and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you wanting to get invovled." He sighed and looked out the window, his friend seemed so helpless sometimes. Herry began a different discussion to attempt to get his mind off her.

"Are you going to Rome on business?" The man asked with a charming smile. He was himself, his laptop sitting up on his lap.

"Oh--no." She said nervously, she didn't want to give off the impression of immaturity. "It's a college program..." she smiled tugging some hair behind her ear. She had learned his name, Jeff. Jeff was the exact type she loved. He knew where he wanted to go in life, he was forward but not too bold. His style was very casual he wore stylish blue jeans and a knit red sweater with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was auburn and it was kept tidy and short. He was clean shaven and fairly slender, with green eyes. She felt like she could sit and talk to him forever.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jay glancing over to them curiously more than a few times. she wondered why he had such fascination with them, she had been talking to him earlier and he had no interest in paying attention to her, but now that a guy was around? She blocked him from her mind and carried on her conversation with Jeff.

"Is this your first time in Europe?" He said intently, he pulled up photos of his travels through Europe. This was going to be his second visit.

"I actually live in England." Theresa said, she leaned over giggling at some of the funny pictures he had brought up. Especially one of him and his friends in a local tavern in Prague.

"Last time I was here it was for college," he said continuing the story, "My friends and I traveled the world for a few years, it was the time of my life." He looked at her with a smile on his face, "I hope you and your friends have a great time, you'll never want to go home I'm sure." He closed his laptop, and they carried on their conversation for the whole plane ride.

Odie sat next to Neil. Not much had been said, Odie was so engulfed in his laptop, he was reading some recent articles on his favourite tech news website. Neil sat fixing his hair in his portable mirror, and smiling at himself. On the off chance he'd wink at a girl and say something witty. To which Odie would roll his eyes at.

Archie slowly fell asleep as Atlanta gazed eagerly out the window. He'd rather be at home sleeping right now than being on this silly plane to Rome, which meant nothing to him. Atlanta hit his arm.

"Look Archie!" She pulled him to look out the window, his eyes were half closed. "It's Rome, isn't it beautiful?!" He face was in awe, she had never seen anything like this living in Canada. He yawned and murmured.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He sat back in his seat stretching his arms with another giant arm.

"How can you not appreciate this!" she said angrily, "This is the greatest opportunity of our life and you're just sitting her sleeping the day away!" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why do you care what I think, or experience?" He said coldly, settling himself once more.

"I don't, but we don't need you to ruin the fun of everything." She ignored what he said further and gazed out the window.


	4. Glimpse

A/N:

Thank you SO much for the feedback I truly appreciate it! It inspires me to keep writing. I've been dreadfully sick lately so sorry for the update. But here are some notes about the chapters to come.

I've done quite a bit of research for this, because I feel it should be somewhat accurate. These places and length of time to get places are all real. I have researched a lot about Rome, and I feel it helps me to describe it better. I am also going to try and use some italian words and the actual italian names for places and things.

But do note there is still some things that are fiction. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, thanks again!

- - - -

Chapter 4

The plane ride has gone far from smooth. The girl's about had enough with their male friends and their ways. Theresa and Atlanta decided european men would be the way to go. Theresa herself had a crush on Nathan a college student whom showed quite the interest in her.

- - - -

Their first task was already set, they were to find their own way to their hostel. A note was placed at the reception desk of the airport for them:

Dear friends,

Welcome to Rome's Fiumicino Airport!

Your first task will be to work together to find your home for the next two weeks. You shall find I have enclosed all the money possible to get you where you need to be. You will be staying at University of Rome La Sapienza. Feel free to mark down any sights to see, as there will be an assignment on the history of some of these places. Each night you shall complete an assignment outlining your day, and what you have learned. Here follows the outlines of places you MUST see and the full explanation of your assignment.

Your assignment may be completed in several different ways. Here are the ways you may record your journal:

Artwork

Writing

Video Diary

Pictures (with description)

Your piece will only have to be about a page. You may include more if needed. This right now is your only assignment, your first day of school starts in two days, so enjoy your free time while you have it. You will meet your new member tomorrow as well, he will guide you. Remember to behave, and try to relax.

-Hera

Groans were heard from Herry and Archie, they had hoped this trip meant free leisure time. Atlanta's eyes were wide at her experience to do something creative, she was excited beyond believe. Jay still confused about the whole situation, was emotionless. Theresa stood with a plain smile on her face, she was off in a different world, she had planned to meet her new friend Jeff later on when they were all settled in.

The group made their out of the airport after a the what seemed to last forever goose chase for their luggage. Absolutely winded they poured out the front doors into the heart of the city. Eyes grew wide as they looked in all directions at the beautiful city. This moment was interrupted by a loud honk of a car not far away. It was none other than Jeff in a truck large enough to hold all seven of them. Theresa waved frantically and picked up her bags and ran towards the vehicle.

"We cannot thank you ENOUGH!" she said nearly squealing as she threw her bags in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. The others reluctantly followed. Once they were free from traffic Jeff turned around with a small across his handsome face.

"I'll just drop you guys off at the train station and help you find where you are to go so you guys are settled," he turned back around and gazed at the road, Jay glared at the back of his head hoping he could feel his hatred towards him. "I know the exact school," he continued, "I actually went there two years ago, you will all love it there." Theresa soaked in every word he said, hanging on every last syllable. The others either ignored their banter or gazed longing at the landscape.

- - - -

The group stood on the platform 11 at the 'Roma Termini' waiting for their train to take them from the Fiumicino Airport to the university dorms where they would be staying. Jeff had left them with some advice, and left his number with Theresa if they shall need anymore information. The train's horn was heard and all turned their heads and sighed in relief, there journey to their new home would begin now.

"Jeff said it'll come to around 11 euros, for each of us." She said reaching into the stash of money Hermes had sent with them. The others did the same.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this currency," Herry said exasperated as he grabbed his bag, as well as some of the girls. "Odie, Neil, I think you're in my cabin." He motioned for them to check their tickets.

"Not only did I have to listen to you on the plane, but now the train ride too?" Archie scuffed, he enjoyed pushing Atlanta's buttons any time possible.

"Fine then Archie, maybe I won't open my mouth anymore," She crossed her arms over her chest and began walking onto the train, "Maybe then your heinous may enjoy his sleep." She drawled on sarcastically.

Theresa and Jay chuckled as they loaded their bags onto the train and walked down the small corridor to their cabin. Archie in the lead had taken a little more than he could carry and was slowly dropping some of his bags.

"Uh--Arch," Jay prodded, "Do you need some help?" Archie just grunted and kept trotting along. Suddenly a strap from one of his bags fell and Archie accidentally looped his foot within it and fell hard to the ground. Atlanta close behind fell on top of him.

Although she did nothing but growl, her face had the look of death upon it. Archie's face which was red for a second soon turned to hate as well.

"Would you get off of me, and watch where you're GOING!" he shrugged her off to get back on her own feet and he gathered his things, finally launching them into their cabin. Frustrated he plopped himself down nearest to the window and stretched out across the seat. Theresa and Jay sat across with casual conversation.

Atlanta still filled with fury finished placing her bags and didn't even give Archie the time of day. She shoved his legs off the bench much to his displeasure and sat angrily staring out into the corridor. Archie rolled his eyes as he placed his hands behind his head closing his eyes lightly, this minute long nap was interrupted by the startup of the train.

Getting bored within the first few minutes he reached into his bag and pulled out toothpaste and placed a dollop on his finger and began brushing his teeth. Feeling a little bit of guilt he prodded ?Atlanta who was now reading a book. She just glared at him.

"Fine with me if you want bad breath as your first impression." He shrugged. She grudgingly stuck her finger out and placed a dollop of toothpaste on hers. Their eyes finally mingled with each other for but a second. A small smile spread over his face as he placed the toothpaste back in his bag.

Although Atlanta and Archie weren't talking they agreed to go have lunch in the dining cart with the others. Jay and Theresa chose to stay behind, exhausted from the plane ride.

- - - -

"So Jay, it's a shame I didn't hear from you all summer, I had no idea you were so busy..." She looked down, now playing with the strap on her shoe thoughtfully.

"It's not that I wanted to..." he said calmly, as he watched her ginger red hair shine in the sunshine, he forgot how pretty she was. "I--I was working mostly, but I'm sure you had friends to spend time with, like that Jeff guy." He cursed himself inside for mentioning him.

"Jeff??" she laughed out loud, and held back an embarrassing snort. "I just met Jeff, he's just a nice guy willing to show us around, not quite a friend!" she looked up her eyes laughing in the light.

"What about you, I'm sure your summer was much more exciting?" He said changing the subject quickly breaking their glance to look at the scenery outside the window.

"Not quite..." he turned back to her listening to her words with concern, "It was kind of lonely, I always thought I'd feel at home when I'm there... but truth is this is where I truly feel at home." she sighed sitting back in her seat, and rested her head on his shoulder lightly. "I'm tired Jay..." she said muffled through a yawn.

"Me too," said quietly. His face turned red as her eyes closed and she began to drift off. She was not the only one who felt like they were home. He felt so comfortable and safe. Sadly this would only be a glimpse of time as there is much ahead of them.


	5. La Sapienza

A/N:

Thanks so much for the feedback once more!

I just have a note I have changed Jeff's name to Nathan, which I forgot to do in the last chapter so sorry. This is for specific reasons.

There is also questions arising about Nathan, and you will see in time, I can't tell you or it'd ruin the story!

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it.

It's an actual famous Roman university, and the description is quite true to actual building. Some is still fiction though as always.

- - - -

Chapter 5: La Sapienza

The train came to a screeching halt, Theresa eyes fluttered open and she realized she was nestled up to Jay and a small smile spread off her face. But this was interrupted by laughing from the pair across from them. Jay bolted out of a small reverie and frowned, Theresa pulled hair out of her face and sat calmly against the seat.

"Sorry about that Jay--" she handed him the jacket he had placed over her. "I can't believe were really here!" she peered out the window.

"Lets go you guys!" called Herry banging on the door. With that they all picked up their bags and walked down the familiar corridor.

"I wonder what this person were supposed to meet is..." Odie said quizzically.

"Probably a hot girl." Neil said nonchalantly fixing his hair by looking at the mirror in his compact.

"I think you're the only guy i know that owns a compact..." Theresa said half laughing, she could tell the other guys were disgusted.

"Hera noted they would be holding up a sign for us saying 'Olympia' on it." Jay said holding a hand up to his forehead blocking the sun from his eyes while he scoured the platform, he saw a sign and a man about their age waving.

"Sorry to disappoint you Neil..." Odie said laughing, he picked up his bags and made his way toward them, "Hey man, I'm Odie." he shook his hand politely.

"Dorian, a pleasure I'm sure." He removed his hand wistfully, and smiled at his new roommates. "Ah--what lovely ladies!" he said in an italian accent, he snatched up Theresa's hand and kissed it softly while bowing.

"Finally a man with manners!" she giggled. He then drew his attention towards Atlanta.

"And your name my dear?" He said kissing her hand lightly. Atlanta merely stifled a laugh.

"It's Atlanta," Archie said barging between them, he was jealous, but he had no intention of showing it, "She's decided to be a mute." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's it!" she said infuriated, "You are the biggest jerk on this planet right now, and you better get out of my face before you regret it!" She crossed her arms over he chest.

"North American women are feisty..." Dorian said cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh come on don't tell me you LIKE that kind of stuff!" he said pointing at Dorian, "Ohh-- I'm italian look at me ooo la la!" He said mimicking him by taking her hand and kissing it while speaking in a fake accent. Red flushed over Atlanta's face just before she let her anger free.

"Just stay AWAY from me!" she screamed, and pulled her hand away and stood by

Theresa. "You're disgusting."

"I didn't mean any harm..." Dorian said apologetically.

"Ignore Archie," Atlanta said coldly, "He's a immature mule." She glared at him.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovefest..." Herry said cautiously, "But are we going to the dorms or what? I'm starving!" Everyone chuckled at this.

"It's nice to see a man with a healthy appetite!" Dorian said patting his new friend on the back.

"And a man with great style!" Added Neil triumphantly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Shall we tour the dorms?" he motioned the way towards the La Sapienza University.

- - - - -

The gang walked down the path towards the grand entrance of the university. The grounds themselves were marvelous. The whole university was surrounded by a river, in which the path was like a gate of a grand medieval castle over a moat. Bushes filled with all sorts of blooms lay in the front gardens. The entrance itself was giant-like with sturdy pillars that seemed to reach to the sky. Their footsteps on the marble floor echoed through the gigantic lobby.

"The school is split into three districts then twenty one faculties." Dorian said loudly, while standing before them. "To your left we have all your humanities... law, philosophy, architecture and all you could ever imagine." He pointed down the long grand corridor, lined with doors and elegant furnishings. "To your right lay the sciences such as engineering, pharmacy, medicine and much more." All eyes were open wide. "And before us here we have the centre, where the library and offices as well as common rooms lie." He smiled as his words echoed. "This is the way we will be heading to your rooms."

Everyone followed intently gazing and taking in all their surroundings. Dorian pushed open the large doors to the main common room where they would be staying.

"This is your main common room, they are the guest dorms, for exchange students so it will only be us in here for the next while." Bags were let down immediately as the gang explored their new home that seemed so relaxing.

"We have a fireplace!" Theresa shrieked standing beside it warming her hands. "This feels like home!" Jay cringed at her words as his stomach wrenched inside.

Archie already sat on one of the many couches laying back ready to close his eyes.

"Not just yet, my friend." He said to Archie, "I have to show you your rooms yet!" Dorian led them into the left wing off of the large room they were just in. "All the rooms look just like this, as will all your other stays throughout Europe." He laughed, "Well not quite... but very similar."

The Room was half the size of the common room, and it did have a common room itself with yes another fire place, as well as a balcony. One large bathroom was found, as well as a kitchenette. Two bedrooms lay on each side, each rather spacious, and well furnished. A desk lay in each with all the necessary equipment for their assignments.

"Hera has partnered us up strategically this year..." Dorian said calmly wondering himself of which he would be paired with. "She said we are to be put with our opposites, so we are to learn from one another." He held out a letter in his hand.

"Is that our assigned roommates?" Herry asked eager. Dorian opened the letter hastily.

"There is four rooms," he said as he scanned the letter, "The pairings go as follows: Archie/Atlanta, Jay/Theresa, Herry/Odie, Neil/Dorian. She continues to say these are final and changes will result in a fail, we must learn to respect each other to work as a team." He closed the letter with a smile, mixed emotions spread across the room.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Atlanta screamed storming off to the far right room and she slammed the door.

"its not like I'm jumping with happiness." he said coldly slowly walking towards where she went. The other sighed.

"I guess its you and me Jay!" Theresa said jokingly and nudged him in the stomach. At which Jay forced a chuckle.

"I guess soo..." Theresa looked sad for a moment then retrieved her bag.

"Come lets get the room next to Archie and Atlanta." She cheered up instantly, Jay figured she was a bowl full of happiness that replenishes itself infinitely.

"You're gonna try to keep ours clean aren't ya big guy?" Odie cocked an eyebrow at his friend, who he knew was not the cleanest person around.

"As long as you don't keep me up with constant beeping!" Herry said as he laughed and picked up both their bags.

"So mr. I think I'm so hot." Neil said his voice drenched with jealously, "That leaves us." Dorian did not say a word, for he was just as jealous, but Neil would never know. He just placed his things within the room and let Neil follow.


	6. Sunshowers and Spring Flowers

A/N: Hey guys, I think I'm gonna work on some character analysis this chapter. I'm so happy for all you're feedback, and I hope I'm updating fast enough for you. I'm going to work really hard to make this as long as I can.

As I have said prior, some of these places do really exist, I'm trying to keep it as real as possible. Let me know if I'm not describing things well enough.

As well soon I will be adding some footnotes in cases of italian words.

Some surprise news, I've been working on turning this into a comic. I already have the first three pages of the first chapter done. Hopefully this is a project that will go well.

Hope you enjoy, and I'll keep you posted with further changes.

PS: Remember Jeff is now Nathan! (so there is no confusion.)

- - - -

Herry lightly placed his last shirt into his dresser and closed the door softly. He had been confused by the actions of most of his friends. He has understood and dealt with their crazy antics before, but now it just seemed escalated.

Archie and Atlanta have hit a new high in their hate relationship. He found it utterly ridiculous how Archie could even treat a girl he likes that way and expect something out of it. As for Atlanta, she's been even more impatient lately, and her temper seems to be getting worse, he began to worry about her. When in rage, and hurt many people tend to do things without thinking, and he could bear to see Atlanta make a mistake like that on Archie's behalf.

Jay had been in his own world since they first got together. The fact that nothing is happening is driving him mad inside he can tell. He felt Jay must think there's some big plan in action, that they must be ready at any time. Herry wished that his partnership with Theresa will let him lay back, sometime his good friend became a little too tense.

Neil and Odie had been their plain selves and that's all he could ask for. He was glad he was paired with Odie, he knew the two wouldn't clash heads, not like the others.

Dorian was another story, Herry had thought he seemed nice enough, but he still hasn't told them why he's here, who he really is. The only thing he does no is he knows how to handle women, both Theresa and Atlanta were blushing at his gestures.

That set off another though, Theresa is seeming to let herself go with men. She flirts with nearly anyone, and she's going to get into trouble with that one day. Herry could tell her and Jay had something special, but the two just never really picked up on it. With Jay being so worried, and tense, and Theresa just wanting to be free, and be a normal teenager.

He sighed as his eyes feasted on the landscape before him. In spite of all the problems arising there is no other place he'd rather be.

- - - -

Archie quietly opened the door to his and Atlanta's room. He did not want to push her any farther, she had seemed to be on edge lately. Inwardly he began to worry about her, but he couldn't let his guard down, he couldn't forget things she had said to him too. While on the way up the tri-staircase he noticed Atlanta on the balcony, there was now a sun shower. He could see the beads of water upon her face, which was filled with anger and sorrow.

This tore at his heart, and he tried to look away but he couldn't. He admired her form for a moment. He began to wonder if he should apologize, he then realized the consequences of his mouth. He sighed and lifted his bags once more and began to walk down the hallway, giving her one passing look as he continued on.

Atlanta felt as if she had been watched and out of the corner of her eye she saw Archie walk away. Her mind flew and fumed with anger and sadness the rain was like a cure, she suddenly let out a huge cry at the top of her lungs. A yell so loud, and freeing. Her body trembled with the effort of this, and then her mind was less clouded. The sky cleared, and the sun beamed through even more strong. A smile broke across her face.

Archie heard just as he reached his doorway, her scream. He stopped, his back still facing. He closed his eyes tightly, he had never felt more horrible in his life. He thought of turning back, but no not now. He closed his door and lay on his bed to clear his mind.

All they could hope for was tomorrow to be a better day.

- - - -

Theresa stopped in mid-unpacking when she heard Atlanta's loud cry. She felt sorry for her friend, but she knew she wouldn't want her support at the moment, it was her time alone. Upset with the problems her friends had come across she made her way to the common room and sat on the comfy chair closest to the fireplace.

She wore her lounging clothes sweats and all. She wrung her feet over the side and lay back and closed her eyes lightly. A headache had grew from the confusion in her mind.

Jay done packing had walked into the common room, he saw her laying there, so helpless. He admired her beauty lit by the fireplace. She was so innocent, and he felt guilt for not being fair to her as of late. He had no idea what had got over him, and he found himself overcome by jealousy.

He slowly made his way towards the chair, in his mind he was trembling. He had been scared of one on one situations. Him one on one with the enemy was a different story.

"Ar-Are you alright?" He said quietly placing a hand on the chair. Theresa settled into the chair more, allowing the heat of the fireplace to warm her skin, a small tired smile played across her face.

"Nothing I can't handle..." she said reaching up to his hand, she touched it lightly, but Jay nervous pulled it away and turned around as to walk across the room. Theresa slowly retreated her hand, another from of hurt filled her.

"Was that Atlanta yelling?" He said unsteadily trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Theresa said no longer looking at him. "I don't blame her."

"Archie, doesn't mean harm, its only playful teasing..." Jay retorted defensively he knew how much he cared for Atlanta.

"Oh come ON Jay!" Theresa said sitting up abruptly. "You know Archie has no business picking on her THAT much, he goes over the top, and you do realize just because its a joke it doesn't mean it hurts." She slowed her temper, "If he cared for her, he wouldn't be so cold." She gave him a piercing look, referring to him as well.

"Well maybe were all a little stressed and tense lately..." Jay admitted.

"Stressed? Tense?!" She stood up, her anger flowing outwardly, "This is a vacation Jay! There is NO stress, no tension Jay! Nothing!" She crossed her arms. "All you ever do is worry about everyone's well being, but maybe you should look at yourself once in awhile, because you may not only be just hurting yourself." She let her sweater fall to the ground and she walked up to her bed, not even giving him a chance to speak further.

He stood there motionless for a few moments. He couldn't understand what she meant, and he wondered if the others felt the same. He wanted to know who he was hurting, because he could just fix it and things would be back to normal. He planned to sleep on it and patch things up tomorrow.

He picked up her sweater and held it for a moment, it smelt of flowers on a spring day. He placed it gently on the back of the chair for when she needed it. He put out the fireplace before going to sleep as well.

- - - -

PS: Let me know if you would like my chapters to be longer.


	7. Volontà siete miniera

A/N: Okay so its's 1 in the morning, the day of my play (one of the five shows) I can't sleep and i have fake nails on. What better time to write!

Alright so nothings really important to say, just thanks so much for the feed back I'm SO happy you loved that last chapter. Here we go.

- - - -

Chapter 7

All slept soundly that night, all except Archie. He woke up constantly in the middle of night, he paced the floor, and finally stood outside wearing nothing but his boxers. The chill of the air allowed him to feel free, to clear his mind. He finally understood why she stood out there earlier. He watched as the sun rose, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He gazed along the railing and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a group of white lilies. An idea shot into his head. He picked one gently, and went to the kitchnette. He prepared her breakfast as quiet as possible keeping in mind the time.

When finished he placed the breakfast on the table and lay the flower across it. He thought hopefully this action would speak louder than his words. He stole a piece of toast himself and took a large bite, he was starving. He walked over to their door, he noticed a newspaper had dropped by. He decided to let her shower first, he went sat outside on the balcony with the newspaper and read quietly instead.

Atlanta woke up after quite a sound sleep. She always thought sleep was wonderful after a good cry. She gathered her things and placed them within the washroom. She went to steal a glass of juice and she suddenly stopped. She saw a glass there waiting for her, with a well made breakfast with a lily laid across. She slowly picked up the delicate flower and took in its sweet smell. She snapped off the stem and tucked it temporarily behind her ear. Archie had been watching her and turned as she turned to find him. She saw him sitting outside enjoying the day, she figured he must be freezing only half dressed.

A small smile spread across her face and she touched the flower by her ear gently. Archie saw this out of the corner of his eye as she walked away a smile spread across his as well. Atlanta then went into the shower, she placed the lily in her room in a glass of water by her window.

- - - -

Herry had risen early and he sat in the main common room with a cup of coffee reading the latest sports news. Jay walked in and he smiled at his friend.

"How was you're sleep?" he said sitting at the seat across from him.

"Like a baby." Herry said barely lifting his eyes from the paper, he sipped his coffee. He put it down with the coffee on the table.

"I forgot how early you get up." Jay said yawning, he still had not showered on account of Theresa using the shower.

"I wonder what were gonna do today, I hope something exciting." Herry said leaning back in his chair.

"Well with these girls we'll be lucky if we get out around noon." Jay chuckled.

"Is everything alright with you two.." Herry said eyeing Jay, " I mean you and Theresa, I thought I heard arguing last night.." he trailed off.

"Oh its nothing, she thinks i'm too tense or something to that extent.." Jay mumbled.

"Theresa may not be as silly as you think, sometimes you don't know how to relax Jay." He sighed, "You're in this beautiful place with this beautiful girl that really cares for you and just wants you to enjoy life, and you are so blind to see it."

Jay was silent for a moment, "I guess if you put it that way--God I'm so stupid!" He placed his hand on his head and rubbed his brow. He couldn't understand why he's been acting so strange.

"Don't worry she didn't sound too upset, and you know Theresa, nothing depresses that girl for long!" He chuckled. "Besides we might go shopping today." Jay joined in the light laughter, and Theresa walked in.

"Ah-- Morning boys!" she said happily, she plopped herself beside Herry and picked up the paper. Jay just smiled, it seemed as if nothing had ever happened. Finally it was his turn to get ready.

- - - -

Screams and wild curses could be heard from down the hall where Neil and Dorian stayed. Each had fought to get the bathroom, then a mirror. Co-operation was hard when they both wished to look beautiful.

- - - -

Archie wad now growing impatient, he never could understand what girls do that takes so long in the bathroom. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Lanta, is been almost half an hour." He said his voice almost sing-song like. He got no answer so he bashed on the door harder. "Atl--" suddenly the door opened and he nearly fell into her. She brushed past him, a wisp of steam that smelled like sweat roses fell over him.

When he was undressing he noticed something on the fogged up mirror, she had drawn thank you across it. Archie smiled, he loved how they didn't even have to speak to make a truce. He traced a heart around it thoughtfully, then reality kicked in and he smudged it with his hand.

- - - -

All were finally gathered in the common room, around early afternoon, on account of Odie's habit of sleeping in. All were conversing excitedly this was their day to relax and go out into the city and have some fun!

Dorian suggested that they walk to a ice cream stand near the university. He called it a Gelateria. (Gelato meaning ice-cream in italian.) He said it has the best ice cream in all Rome.

- - - -

Everyone was amazed at their first taste of italian culture. They stood wide eyed in front of the counter looking at all the flavours to choose from. Dorian casually in Italian ordered his favourite, giandula (a mix of several fruits), with a dollop of what he called panna (whipped cream) on top. The portion was quite large, only costing 5 euros.

"What's Fragola?" Atlanta asked confused.

"It's Strawberry." Archie said nudging her.

"Since when do you know Italian?" She asked.

"My parents are Italian, I know some." He shrugged. Atlanta was ashamed of the things she never paid attention to with Archie, she should have known that.

In the end Jay stuck with his traditional vanilla, and Theresa felt like she needed to indulge with chocolate and extra whipped cream. Herry felt tempted to try Zabaglione, a crowd favourite, although they do not know what it contains. The others stuck to their fruit flavours, all except Odie, who preferred to have something later.

- - - -

They all sat at a nice quaint table with chairs and a parasol umbrella above. Theresa frowned as her whipped cream began to melt fast. She whimpered trying to eat it fast.

"You shouldn't have ordered so much whipped cream.." Jay laughed.

"How could I not, everyone LOVES whipped cream." She said defensively.

"Well I don't like it that much..." He said not looking at her, in fear of what she'd do. Theresa annoyed and feeling a little playful picked a dollop of whipped cream off the top and smushed it in his face. Jay first in shock started laughing then wiped his hand across his face and licked it off.

"See EVERYONE." She said smirking. Jay took the last bit and placed a bit perfectly on her nose, Atlanta began to laugh at this.

"Verry funny." She said, she then turned her attention to the others. "So Dorian, where are we off to next may I ask?" She shoveled another full spoon of ice cream in her mouth. Jay loved that she was not afraid to eat in front of everyone, it was like she was one of the guys.

"Well I thought we could go on a carriage ride..." he said swallowing his ice cream, he brushed his curly brown lock of hair from his grey eyes. "It goes through the beautiful Parco di Traiano, we then can go to dinner." He smiled at their amazement of his knowledge.

"Dinner, just what I've been waiting for." Herry said finishing his last mouthful of cream.

"I've never had anything italian besides pizza," Odie admitted. Dorian chuckled.

"You foreigners," he said laughing, "It's a very famous restaurant: Ristorante Agata E Romeo Caraccio." The girls hung on his italian words.

Archie leaned over and whispered into Atlanta's ear. "Volontà siete miniera." (1)Atlanta giggled and punched his arm.

"Stop speaking gibberish Archie!" His face turned a little sad, but he cheered up as they got ready to go.

- - - -

(1) Will you be mine.


	8. Lost in a Crowd

A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't been able to update lately, I just got back from my trip to Toronto and Montreal. So this has been inspired by my trip, and I hope you enjoy, its a little bit longer than usual. I was actually gonna carry it on longer but I feel it was a good time to end it. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask away, and thanks again for all the support.

- - - -

Chapter 8: Lost in a Crowd

Herry sighed at the European culture that passed him by. He had never experienced this in his life, and he welcomed it happily soaking it all in. He smiled at some pretty girls that passed, and they giggled and whispered to eachother. One girl winked and Herry turned crimson, he placed his hand behind his head and turned the other way.

This definitely was not like home. He even noticed the change of location changed his friends. Some for good some for bad. He was happy to see everyone getting along finally.

His mind reverted to the food they were expecting, his mouth watered at the thought of italian cuisine. It was one of his favourite types of food, and he curious to try it first hand.

"Ah the carriage has already been arranged it waits for us." Dorian said happily walking a bit faster towards the carriages. "Each takes four passengers." He hopped into the first helping Odie and Neil in, Herry placed himself within the same carriage.

"Do I EVER get a break?" Atlanta said under her breath to Theresa who giggled at her friends discontent. Theresa turned to Jay who was lagging behind, obviously in some sort of thought process.

"Are you coming, or not?" She said sitting down across from Atlanta and Archie.

"Oh yeah--coming..." He said awaking from his thoughts. A sly smile spread across Archie's face as he placed his arm along the back of his and Atlanta's seat.

"It seems Theresa's got you on a leash there Jay." He laughed and suddenly stopped when Atlanta struck him in the abdomen. Theresa just glared, at the corner of her eye she could tell Jay was still unresponsive. She sighed and moved her attention to Atlanta who seemed to be in a better mood today.

- - - -

Odie placed a hand just above his brow blocking the sunlight from his eyes. He smiled as he gazed across the scenery. He had never seen beauty up close like this, sure he was used to looking at this on his computer, with all the knowledge and beauty at his fingertips, but it was no comparison to this.

He looked over at his fellow passengers, Neil of course was busy worrying about what he looked like more than his surroundings. Herry seemed in mere content, he sat silently enjoying the ride. Dorian seemed not as amused, he had seen this many times before, and you could tell.

"So Dorian," Odie said starting conversation, "What brings you to our group?" Odie leaned back on the bench, which was actually quite comfortable.

"I was sought out by Hera, when this trip was being planned..." he said finally happy he could explain his story. "My ancestor is Adonis, who is clearly known as the most beautiful man alive." He glared at Neil who had the look of death upon his face.

"Clearly they were mistaken." He said coldly returning to his mirror.

"Well anyway," Dorian continued, "He was favoured among many, mostly Aphrodite and Persephone." He smiled slyly, "His looks saved him from many a death, when finally he was put to death... of which I was never told how... his blood turned into the river Adonis." Odie thought carefully upon what Dorian and told them.

"I wonder what Hera has planned." He scratched his brow.

"Well whatever it is, its livening up my life." Dorian chuckled, the others could only agree and nod.

- - - -

Jay listened to the sound of the horses hooves against the cobblestone path. His eyes wandered about the spectacle of which was the most beautiful park he had ever seen. His eyes followed the path naturally and he found he was looking over at Theresa. Her strawberry coloured hair flowed in the wind and she had a smile on her face as she giggled and talked to Atlanta. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just enjoy himself.

"Jay are you ok?" She said smiling at him, and all he could do was return the smile. Archie sighed at his friend, he was beginning to wonder if he was truly alright. But this soon passed as his eyes had been on Atlanta the whole afternoon. He forgot how pretty she was in the sunlight, and how much fun he had around her.

Today Archie had made sure he would not pick on her as much as before, she seemed to be in a fragile state, and he couldn't figure out why. These moments always made him want to tell her everything he felt inside. But those moments passed quickly when he realized how silly he was being.

Atlanta smiled at her friend next to her, he had seemed to be looking at her more than usual. She wasn't sure if she liked or disliked it. Her feelings were still all over the place, and she wasn't sure at her age if she really wanted to get into a relationship. She felt so reckless, and felt that a relationship would hold her down. But as of late it had dawned on her maybe she was wrong.

- - - -

Dorian stood at the base of the girl's carriage letting them down softly. He smiled at the beautiful women he had just met. He wished all were as sweet as them.

"Here we are," He said turning towards the building they would be eating at, "Agata E Romeo Caraccio!" The others mouths dropped at the beautiful building before them. It was adorned with old romanesque architectural attributes.

A man stood at the door way, he welcomed them in italian and walked them over to a booth with plenty of room for all. The walls were crimson red with a beautiful pattern which was framed by beige marble columns, the ceilings reached high with arches and crown moulding. All sat anxiously chattering as their menus and drinks were served to them.

- - - -

A man stood in the alley way hidden by darkness, his form changed into a man clean cut, of which resembled a waiter, his old clothes were thrown into the trash beside him, he fixed his bow tie and slid silently into the restaurant.

- - - -

Herry knew immediately what he would order, the menu lay beneath his hands awaiting the waiter. The others were chattering confusingly as to which they would order.

Atlanta leaned over Archie and pointed to random things on his menu, asking what each meant. He could do nothing but laugh at her confusion, it was adorable.

"Bombolotti??" she said leaning into him more with a confused look on her face.

"It's short like pasta," he laughed, "It comes with shrimp, and see here squid," he pointed. A disgusted look came across her face which made him laugh more. "Maybe you should stick with spaghetti." She gave in and laughed a little.

"So Mr. Italian, what are you going to get then?" She sipped her drink.

"Risotto," he said calmly and pointed on the menu, "Its sort of a chees fondu, you can try some of mine if you want." Atlanta looked interested, she had never had anything italian besides pizza or spaghetti.

"What are you getting Jay?" Theresa asked looking over at her silent friend.

"Ravioli" He said calmly placing his drink down on the table.

"Ah the safe choice." she giggled. She showed him what she was getting and his eyes opened with shock.

"I never knew you liked that!" He leaned over and read the rest of the ingredients. "I wish my stomach were as daring." She smiled at him, as he slowly backed off embarrassed for his small outburst. She was relieved to see him come back to normal, even if it was only for a moment.

- - - -

When the waiter arrived Theresa had an inkling she had seen him before, but she couldn't put her finger on where, she kept it to herself. The man seemed to know a lot about Rome and suggested a club they should go to that night.

"Alpheus is a great club!" Dorian agreed, "I should have thought about that sooner!" He lifted his glass to the waiter who left graciously, and allowed them to pay their bill.

"A club?" Atlanta asked, "Don't we have to be of legal age?" Archie nudged her teasingly.

"They don't really care here, and the legal age is lower." He laughed, "Plus I doubt you will drink anything." A frown adorned her face.

"That's what you think, I can drink just as much as the next person." he rolled his eyes and finished up the last of his drink.

"We'll see..." he said quietly as they exited the restaurant.

- - - -

Theresa and Atlanta were ahead of the others with Dorian chatting excitedly.

"i can't believe were going to a club!" Theresa said happily, "I've never been to one in Europe, its so exciting!" Dorian smiled.

"Be sure to save a dance for me, I'll be your first european experience!" he winked and laughed. Jay burst through suddenly.

"I don't think Theresa likes to dance, Dorian, sorry." His pace quickened as he parted the two.

"Well Jay." Theresa said angrily, "I do dance, and well mind you." She glanced at him, she could not understand what was going through his head. She sluffed it off as they entered the club. She decided tonight would be a time for fun, and nothing else, to let everything slip away.

Herry and Odie decided they would head back, they were not really into drinking or the whole dance scene. Herry had said the food had tired him completely, and Odie had bought a new gadget on the trip he was dying to try out.

Theresa shrugged it off entering the loud room, packed with people having the time of her life. A huge smile spread across her face as she weeded through the crowd and found a circular shaped booth. She plopped herself down and allowed the others to follow. Dorian decided to get them some drinks.

"Isn't this just amazing!" Theresa yelled above the music.

"Sure is..." Jay said not really enthused.

"Lanta, wanna dance or something, I have way too much energy to be just sitting here." Atlanta had a scared look on her face as Theresa nudged her.

"B-but I can't dance!" she cried.

"Of course you can! Everyone loves to dance!" Theresa said prodding her more.

"But I don't know how!" She looked around with terror on her face, she was so embarrassed.

"I'll teach you, c'mon." Archie said extending his hand. She grabbed it reluctantly as he pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Would you look at those two." Theresa said giggling. Jay laughed.

"He's really trying hard," he said watching him struggle to get Atlanta to even move.

"She's so stubborn," Theresa said, she now looked over at Jay, he was very stubborn as well.

"I hope you don't mind, I just got us this italian drink I can't even remember the name of, but its delicious." Dorian said placing the drinks on the table. Jay took a big gulp immediately hoping it would loosen him up a bit.

"If you two don't mind this lovely girl has been eyeing me, and I can't wait any longer." He sped off towards a girl who accepted his hand immediately. Theresa laughed and sipped her alcohol slowly, she had drank before, but she never went crazy.

"Its about time you asked me to dance." She said a short while after to break silence. Jay confused was retrieved by her hand and pulled onto the dance floor. His mind swirled with confusion, but he found he couldn't refuse.

The music grew loud and Theresa swayed to the beat flawlessly he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he had never seen her like this. She enjoyed herself so much and it was as if she was part of music. Jay slowly moved to the music unsure of his movements. She twirled around him, and slowly moved closer each time.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moved a little bit slower she looked up at him, for his approval and Jay closed his eyes and his mind finally snapped. He broke away from her.

"I'm sorry I can't..." He said, and turned to leave the dance floor.

"Jay--" Theresa called trying to reach for his hand again, but he was lost within the crowd.


	9. Sway

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I was in some what of a writers block and I just graduated so i had a busy couple of weeks. I've been working on the comic so its coming along nicely. Hope you like this one a lot going on.

Chapter 9 Sway

Within moments of Jay's departure another young man swept in placing his hand on the small of Theresa's back. Her face in sorrow she turned around to be face to face with none other than the one she had met before. She opened her mouth to speak but he gestured her to silence, as they swayed to the blaring music, she gave in partly in sadness partly in anger.

- - - -

Jay moved through the crowd his head throbbing he then bumped into a familiar face.

"Jay are you alright--you don't look too good, lets sit down." Herry had pulled through the great teddy bear of a friend. He had a change of heart when back at the dorm, why spend a beautiful night like this in a room.

"I'm uh--fine, the air is just so thick up there." He sat down and downed the glass of water that was put before him. Herry chuckled sitting opposite of his friend.

"You out there? I wouldn't figure you for the dancing type." He ordered a drink for himself, the usual beer. Herry gazed around the bar at all the people having fun, lately he had lost the drive to do anything, he hoped this trip would harness something for him.

"Well you know Theresa--" Jay began who was soon interrupted by his friend who knew him too well.

"Enough said--you really need a new hobby." He laughed again, and saw his friend crack a smile. He could see Jay loosen up a bit, but Herry could see the worry in his eyes.

Jay leaned back in his chair and gazed around to where he had left, in his place was none other than Jeff, his gaze turned hard. He swayed to the fast paced music Theresa worked her way around him they're bodies barely brushing together, she gazed into his eyes, they're faces nearly touching. His head throbbed further he closed his eyes tight and rubbed his head soothingly.

- - - -

Archie sat at the bar drink in hand his eyes on Atlanta who had more drinks than he had ever imagined, she danced to the music flawlessly, men swarming around her. His mind grew jealous, but if he dared near her she'd snap. Suddenly one placed their hand on her, Archie bolted from his seat to the dance floor and shoved him aside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The guy said grumpily moving else where. Atlanta glared at him and stormed off her temper fuming. Archie chased after her worried for what she might do.

All of the group saw her and Archie exit, all of them worried on the inside but they all knew it was not their place to intervene.

- - - -

Archie pushed through the heavy door that had been slammed before him by the fiery red head.

"Would you just hold on for one second Atlanta!?" He said running towards her.

"Leave me the HELL alone Archie!" Her pace quickened.

"Yeah I'll leave you out here to wander off with some stranger and get yourself killed." He said sarcastically trailing behind her. She spun around and faced him, he stumbled into her.

"Listen. I can take care of myself I'm not poor little Atlanta, and maybe I wanted to be with one of those guys, is it that hard to see that someone might actually like me!" She cried angrily.

"Like you?! More like use you like a piece of meat!" He yelled back angrily. She glared and turned to walk again but the alcohol went straight to her head she leaned against the parks, free standing mural, her back against it.

"Not all men are pigs like you." She said coldly rubbing her forehead. Archie placed a hand on the other side of the mural wiping the sweat from his face, catching his breath.

"Is that what you think I am? How could you be so BLIND." His mind hit reality and he decided to not let things go further, "Let's--we'll just go home, you've drank too much." He sighed.

"Blind? Too much to drink!" she stood up and faced him. "You think you know me down to every single part, but you don't and you never will cause you won't let yourself, what the HELL are you afraid of?" she neared closer to him, "Why won't you let anyone--" Her consistent yelling was replaced by his lips on hers.

They broke from their small reverie for a moment they gazed into each others eyes for her to recite:

"Typical." She began to sway her feet felt numb and he caught her in his arms. He sighed at her form, he picked her up gallantly in his arms placed a kiss on her forehead, and carried her back to where they were all the while she slept in his arms.

- - - -

Archie placed Atlanta gently in her bed, he admired her for just a moment before placing the covers over her, and placing one last kiss on her, fore he felt he may not get the chance once more.

- - - -

Jay lay in his bed restless he tossed and turned for hours and he could not get her off his mind. She had left the bar with Jeff off somewhere. He didn't trust him at all, it made him cringe with the thought of them together. He couldn't sleep until she was safe next to him.

- - - -

Two figures stumbled out of the back door of the club the red haired girl giggled loudly. The man placed his arm about her shoulders where his jacket sat, they strolled down the alley towards the main road. He kissed her forehead lightly and she smiled up at him.

"I should really get back..." she said playing with a string from her top.

"Are you sure, my place isn't far, I could take you back in the morning, it's getting late..." She gave in, she felt as if she were under a spell, maybe she had been swept off her feet, maybe this was love.


	10. No, No, No

A/N: I'm running out of ideas it seems i gotta mull things over, sorry for the short lived chapters, I promise to increase that.

Chapter 10: No, No, No

The sun rose its golden light bled through Atlanta's thin curtains she, yawned and turned over smothering her face into the pillow. She loved the warm feeling of her bed, the soft feeling of the cushion against her face. These serene feeling was broke by her throbbing head. She sat up slowly scruffing her hair, eyes barely open she paced slowly to her door and cracked it open to be taken aback by the brightly lit common room.

There sat Archie, pacing the living area back and forth muttering to himself. She smiled at this, he did not notice her awake as of yet. She couldn't make out what he was saying. He then looked up and noticed her at her door his eyes quickly jumped else where and he turned to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

A look of confusion came over her face but she quickly brushed that off. Right now she needed tyenol and water, lots of it. She stumbled slowly across the wooden floor, her bare feet tingling at the cold surface.

- - - -

He watched her make her way to the cupboard, dumping two tyenol in her hand with the other retrieving a glass of water, she threw the pills carelessly down and quickly gulped the water.

Even in this state, her hair scruffy, her unkept look, she had this beauty about her, he adored her for another moment till she looked his way and he quickly avoided her eyes.

His mind raced with the thoughts of last night, he was worried and excited at the same time. Would she hate him, would she love him. If his amount of uneasiness could be formed into matter it would be larger than the moon.

He sighed, and sat down with his toast, and chewed slowly, not wanting to talk. He figured to be quiet, if he said the wrong thing he was doomed. She sat across from him, he could see her slowly coming back from her headache.

"Remind me to never do that again..." she said scratching her head. He just looked down without a word. "I hope I wasn't cruel to you."

"Not at all," he gulped, taking another bite of toast his eyes still avoiding hers.

"Is something wrong, you're awfully quiet..." she said slowly looking at his awkward form.

"Uh well--" He said slowly, he wish he could tell her everything, but a lump grew in his throat, and he could barely form words.

"What happened?! Did I do something, oh god did we?!" She jumped out of her chair and paced back and forth uttering completely ludicrous stories. All Archie could muster was no no no.

- - - -

Theresa woke up, with a smile on her face, she rolled over to touch her loved one, she smiled up at him. Jay playfully kissed her on the forehead as he brushed the hair from her face.

Her mind awoke from its reverie to the sound of a loud bird tapping on the window. Theresa jumped to reveal she had been clinging to a pillow. She threw it away quickly in shock. She scanned the neat room, no one was to be found, she had no idea where she was.

A note was left beside her, with a flower. She leaned over and picked it up and smelt the sweet scent. She opened the note to read:

Theresa,

I had an errand to do, breakfast is on the table. I will be back soon, we'll spend the day sight seeing.

Love,

Jeff.

She let her body fall back into the cushion of the bed, she gazed up at the ceiling. Her head throbbed, what had she done. Why did she feel so tranced by Jeff. She remembered why she had been mad at Jay, and got caught up in the moment. She figured a little longer wouldn't hurt but she'd contact Atlanta to let her friends know she wasn't kidnapped.

She sighed, this would be something she would have no answers to explain why.


	11. Amethyst Tears

A/N: Hopefully this is a bit longer, this chapter is a bit emotional, so hope you enjoy, also finally some appearances of the other characters, sorry for ignoring them, but they'll have more time later on.

3

Chapter 11: Amethyst Tears

Herry jolted up right to his friend shoving him from left to right, he rubbed his eyes as they were blurred with sleep.

"J-Jay??' he said questioningly. When his vision was clear he could see the concern in his face, Herry figured something must be terribly wrong, "Is it Cronus?' Herry said, with a drop of worry in his voice.

"Theresa, she's not back yet, she should have been home hours ago," Jay turned around and paced the room frantically speaking fast, "What if Cronus got her, what if that club was a trap what if she's dead?!!?!" His voice got louder as he went on, Herry leapt up and shook his friend assuringly.

"You're jumping to conclusions Jay I'm sure, she's fine, she was with that guy Jeff wasn't she..." He looked at his friends face who turned to disgust and she brushed Herry off of him.

"Jeff?!" he turned to exit his room voice raising as usual, "I didn't trust him since the moment I saw him, what if he did something to her, held her against her will!" Jay grabbed a coat, as it was raining outside. Herry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay don't be ridiculous, she's probably contacted Atlanta..." Jay shoved his hand off of his shoulder and grabbed his keys.

"I've got to find her..." he said and slammed the door behind him. Herry sighed, pulling his hand through his messy mop of hair. He knew Theresa wouldn't be stupid, she was smart enough to find her way home, and not to take off with strangers. The others entered the room after hearing the ruckus Jay had caused.

"What was all that?" Odie said, scratching his head, it obviously had woken him up.

"Jay over reacting..." Herry sighed, sitting down on a sofa.

"Jay over reacting?!" Archie chuckled, "Does that guy ever know how to have a vacation, he's been nothing but miserable since we came." He was muted by a complimentary jab by Atlanta.

"Why, what's wrong Herry?" She asked, a little worried herself.

"Theresa," he said calmly, "She went home with that Jeff guy last night, and she's not back yet, but I assured Jay she's probably contacted one of you already... and that she's not that naive" He scratched his head at the thought of Jay's strange behavior.

"She's not home yet?" Atlanta asked curiously, "That's strange, she hasn't tried to contact me..." Worry spread over her face.

"Maybe because you were passed out" Archie said with a smirk which was returned with a shove.

"Now children I'm sure there's a plausible solution to all this." Neil said, putting on a serious face as if he was posing in the mirror. Everyone burst out laughing to Neil's attempt at being serous for once in his life.

This was interrupted by the door opening, with a giggle and chatter on the phone following it. Theresa clicked it shut as she looked at her friends all gathered in the common room, staring at her.

"Good morning," she said cautiously, looking at them.

"I'm not even going to ask" Herry said walking back to his room to change.

"You said it brother," Odie replied returning to where he came from.

"Soooo Theresa, run into Jay yet?!" Archie said, he was getting a kick out of this mess of a situation, as always.

"Um no...why?" She said with a puzzled look on her face. Atlanta stomped hard on his foot, his face showed a little bit of pain, you could tell he held it back greatly.

"Don't worry about it, so where were you?" Atlanta asked, shoving Archie out of the room, and walking with Theresa back to hers.

- - - -

Atlanta closed the door as Theresa laid all her shopping bags over her bed. She plopped herself down, a large smile played across her face. Atlanta had never seen her like this she seemed so giddish with a school girl crush. She sat down beside her.

"I was with Jeff," Theresa admitted, "He's really amazing you know, I spent the night and he treated me so well, he ordered in breakfast, the most amazing breakfast i had!" She rambled playing with a new necklace she adorned, "We went shopping and he bought me this necklace!" she said showing off the amethyst coloured stones, it complimented her skin tone with contrast to her hair. Atlanta admired it, and she eyed the rest of her bags.

"He didn't buy you all that too did he?!" She rose an eyebrow.

"No, don't be silly!" she swatted Atlanta's arm, she sighed, "He's just so sweet and handsome and wonderful, its like he has me under this spell!" Her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"You're not kidding..." Atlanta said a confused look on her face, "But I thought you liked Jay?"

"Well I do, but have seen the way he's acting its so immature, I first went with Jeff to get back at him, it was just attraction, but now... I don't know he's so wonderful!" Atlanta watched as her friend drifted off once more.

"You know, he's out scouring the neighborhood for you in the rain." Atlanta said bluntly frustrated with her friends inconsiderate tendency, she then walked out of the room, leaving Theresa to her thoughts.

Theresa's heart fell, she didn't want to hurt him, just make him see what he's losing, what he could have, what they could have. She sighed, and walked to the window. The surroundings were fogged through the drenched window, she looked across the street to the park where she made out a boy to be sitting on the bench, it was Jay.

- - - -

Theresa ran outside of the university, her clothes becoming drenched the moment she stepped from the building, her thin sweater clung to her body showing off her from. She looked around and waited for a car to stop before she ran across the street towards him.

"Jay!" she called racing up the sidewalk, "What are you doing out here, its pouring out!" Her hair had now become completely wet, it hung in strands. He looked up at her so emotionless, she looked absolutely beautiful, no makeup, no fancy clothes, her hair damp. He loved everything about her the way she looked drenched in water, the way her old sweater clung to her flawless form. He was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong with you, you're going to catch a cold!" She yelled trying to catch his attention.

"You're what's wrong with me," he said coldly, "You never called, you didn't tell ANYONE where you were going to be, we worried, you could have DIED for all we knew." He stood up and came close to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You knew who I was with!" she retorted trying to escape his piercing eyes.

"You were careless, as always," His voice softened a bit, "I can't protect you anymore." He let go of her and brushed past her walking down the side walk. She stood there stunned.

"You always try to do what you never can." She said, suddenly turning around. She saw him stop in his tracks, she thought he would turn around.

His face cringed at her words, he should apologize but he just decided to let it go, she obviously didn't need him. He kept walking, she called after him but he just kept going, he waved his hand in the air as to gesture her to leave him be. She finally gave up, she returned to the university and sat on the steps. Her face drenched it was unseen to others the tears that adorned her face.


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys, well seeing as I haven't updated in awhile I'll give you a reason. My plans for this fanfiction are much deeper than when they started, so I'm finding I'm having to do some research. (I'm one of those people that loves to be accurate)  
In the meantime though, I have something you might enjoy, listening to music the other day I realized something. I decided to write a series of songfic's tied together. It will tie in with this story a bit, it may be placed after or even during I'm not sure. Don't worry it won't give away anything big from this current story. Anyway, I promise you it won't be me just saying people are singing the lyrics, like some I have seen on here. Lol makes me wonder why we bother writing. It will interwine intricately with the storyline. I'm thinking right now one song per chapter, but we'll see.  
Okay so the first chapter should be up within a week or so! As for this, give me a little bit longer to work on it, but I guess its good I give you entertainment in the meantime?  
-Steph (Ps: I also had a comic I was starting based on this... which is still lugging along, so I'll keep you posted when I get the first chapter of that up!) 


End file.
